


Подъем

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Multi, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Polyamory, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Наташа, мы все подняли!
Relationships: Loki/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Подъем

Все бывает в жизни в первый раз. Но некоторые вещи — Наташа знает это не понаслышке — лучше бы не случались вообще. Как, например, опавший в самый ответственный момент член Тони. 

И нет, дело не в том, что ей постоянно надо. Не трахалась же она как-то практически целый год — и ничего, не умерла. Даже пресловутое женское здоровье, про которое так любят петь сексологи, не пострадало. И не в том, что Тони за каким-то хреном решил, что без ежедневного секса Наташе с ним жизнь не мила. Наташа, если что, вполне может и сама, руки есть, игрушек — целый ящик, где собственный клитор — знает, но вообще-то главное — горячая ванна с пеной и бокальчиком апероля, и чтоб из динамиков — Шопен, а секс... Секс можно и перенести. 

Но то, как сам Тони посмотрел на собственный член — как на предателя, а после на Наташу, с такой тоской, словно она сейчас, немедленно, встанет, оденется и уйдет, — вот что главное. Наташе все еще странно, что такой сильный человек может быть столь неуверенным во всем, что касается отношений и личной жизни. Словно не Баки или Стив, а Тони большую часть жизни провел во льду. Наташе казалось, что она и Локи уже достаточно отогрели Тони и прогресс налицо, но, видимо, радиаторы из них не очень хорошие, раз Тони все еще смотрит вот так.

Служба поддержки из Наташи тоже так себе. Если не формально, не заученно-фальшиво, а от души. Наташе иногда кажется, что и нет ее, души-то, всю, что ни на есть, оставила в Красной комнате, может, потому так и тянет к Тони, у которого душевности в избытке? Поэтому Наташа только сжала Тони плечо в безмолвной поддержке, кивнула Локи, мол, давай, это по твоей части, кто у нас среброуст и мужик в данную минуту, и пошла налить им... нет, не водки, какая водка при эректильной-то дисфункции, но вот смузи, зелененького, смузи — надо.

Конечно, Наташа, могла бы сказать, что пятьдесят лет, уже не мальчик, и надо радоваться тому, что есть. Или вспомнить шутку, которую Тони выдал одурманенному Эбони Мо Локи, про пять раз, хотя он-то имел в виду совсем другое. Вместо этого подумалось, что Тони вторую неделю практически не спит из-за проблем в компании и постоянных миссий, и удивительно, что у него вообще встало, несмотря ни на что. Но не говорить же такое вслух? 

На кухне немного задержалась: Дубина, прикативший из мастерской, желал помочь, а Наташа была категорически против машинного масла в стаканах, ДЖАРВИС подначивал попробовать с конопляным, невесть откуда выползший Клинт пытался таскать кусочки огурцов из-под ножа — в общем, все как всегда.

А потом раздался дикий вопль Локи, от которого Наташа чуть было не оттяпала себе полпальца, что было на полпальца больше, чем надо.

— Наташа! Наташа! Скорее! Мы все подняли!

И притворно возмущенный голос Тони, обещающего кары небесные Локи за его магические штучки.

Наташа кинулась к дверям в спальню и застыла на пороге. Все, что было не прикреплено, парило в воздухе. Включая Тони и Локи. Член Тони тоже поднялся и теперь гордо прижимался к животу, пачкая тот предэякулятом и всячески намекая Наташе на то, что у них осталось незаконченное дело. Клинт, прибежавший следом за Наташей, запричитал что-то о потерянной невинности и отбеливателе для мозга, драматично прикрыв глаза ладонью. Но Наташа-то видела, как он подсматривал сквозь щелочку, так что нечего. 

Поэтому она скинула халатик, скомкав, кинула в лицо Клинту и нырнула навстречу новому приключению. 

Оказывается, секс в невесомости довольно занятная штука, особенно если удастся пристыковаться с первого раза. И оргазм не похож ни на что ранее испытанное. И Тони после всех кульбитов спит как младенец, не беспокоясь ни о чем.

А смузи с моторным маслом — это даже интересно. Особенно если над ним поколдовал Локи.


End file.
